Dwarf Spider Droid
The Dwarf Spider Droid is an independent droid that walks on four legs. It is armed with an elongated blaster for defense. The Dwarf Spider Droid appears in several minigames including Republic Defender, Galactic Forces, Hasbro Attack Shuttle, and Republic Gunship. Republic Defender In Republic Defender, the Dwarf Spider Droids are small but very fast droids. They are first intro duced in the Deception on Mustafar level. Dwarf Spider Droids have a lot more health than Commando Droids but have slightly less health than B2 Super Battle Droids. This combination of high health and speed makes them very dangerous when in groups. It is not recommended to use weak turrets that can damage several enemies, such as the Mortar Cannon or the Thermal Grenade Turret against the Dwarf Spider Droid. Because of their speed, turrets with short range or a slow rate of fire, like the Turbolaser Battery, will not work well against them either. Particle beam turrets work well against them, and is encouraged to use large amounts of them. Simply having enough turrets along the path can easily defeat a lone spider droid, but there are several more efficient ways to defeat them. Y-wing bombers can quickly take out large groups of Dwarf Spider Droids as well as Jedi Heroes, making them the two best special abilities to use against them. The Speeder Squad will also work well against them, paralyzing them so that slower turrets have more time to attack and dealing small amounts of damage at the same time. Tank mines are useless against Dwarf Spider Droids. The Orbital Strike is not the best choice either; you will find that the Orbital Strike's weak attack power will have a hard time taking them out. Most Items work well against the Dwarf Spider Droid. The EMP grenade's ability to paralyze enemies help s slow them down and the Thermal Detonator can deal massive damage to them. As for Turrets, any turret with a high rate of fire or range will easily take out Dwarf Spider Droids. Particle Beam Turrets work espcially well because of their incredible rate of fire and ability to damage droids even after they move out of range. The ARC Trooper Bunker's high damage and range is by far the best turret to use against them. The Deactivator will work to some advantage if charged up. A charged up Deactivator is usually powerful enough to take out a lone Dwarf Spider Droid. The Gravity Generator is the best special turret to use against Dwarf Spider Droids. it rapidly slows down them down, allowing other turrets to do more damge against them like the Turbolaser Battery to deal massive damage to them. Galactic Forces In Galactic Forces, the dwarf spider droid is a level one droid for the Separtists droid army. It does consideranle damage, but is weak against tanks. Umbara Airfield Mission This droid apprears in a sharp turn during the Umbaran air base mission. It takes a moderate amount of damage, and is relatively easy to destroy. Only one appears. Umbaran Bunker Usk One of the droids make an apearence in the main hallway at the Umbaran Bunker Usk, though there is only one in that mission. Umbaran Bunker Grek In Bunker Grek, there is a greater number of the droids in seperate rooms, followed often by many B1 Battle droids. Atleast three of them can be found, one of which fires from behind a rack of Umbaran furniture at the back of a storage room, hiding itself from plain sight. Landing Zone At the CIS Landing Zones, the Dwarf Spider Droid appears early on during its unloading. Its defeat ends the first wave and begins Admiral Yularen's first transmission. Skirmish On Carlac The Dwarf Spider Droid can be found near the crashed Separtist frigate along with other battle droids. Several can be found patrolling the area. They take a moderate amount of damage to destroy. External links * Category:Units